1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a twin-engine type motor scraper and more particularly to a device for mounting an axle of a rearwardly connected vehicle in the motor scraper of this type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In one of the embodiments on mounting of an axle of a rearwardly connected vehicle in a twin-engine type motor scraper which have so far been employed, the axle is integrally welded to the rear frame of the rearwardly connected vehicle. This embodiment enables mounting of the axle to be made readily, but causes inconvenience in effecting disassembly, inspection and maintenance and repairs of the vehicle, and further the strength of the welded portion and peripheral portions thereof has posed a problem.
In another prior art embodiment, on both side walls of the rear frame of the rearwardly connected vehicle are formed, respectively, mounting flanges to which a differential gear case and an axle tube through which the axle passes are fixedly secured by means of bolts. In this embodiment, however, increased number of component parts raises the manufacturing cost, and further since the differential gear case serves also as a reinforcing member for the rear frame, it becomes necessary to take a measure so that the deformation of the differential gear case due to oscillations of the axle may not give a bad influence on the gears etc. As a matter of fact, however, it is very difficult to take such a measure properly.